Gem Heist/Галерея
Скриншоты Gem Heist 000.png Gem Heist 001.png Gem Heist 002.png Gem Heist 003.png Gem Heist 004.png Gem Heist 005.png Gem Heist 006.png Gem Heist 007.png Gem Heist 008.png Gem Heist 009.png Gem Heist 010.png Gem Heist 011.png Gem Heist 012.png Gem Heist 013.png Gem Heist 014.png Gem Heist 015.png Gem Heist 016.png Gem Heist 017.png Gem Heist 018.png Gem Heist 019.png Gem Heist 020.png Gem Heist 021.png Gem Heist 022.png Gem Heist 023.png Gem Heist 024.png Gem Heist 025.png Gem Heist 026.png Gem Heist 027.png Gem Heist 028.png Gem Heist 029.png Gem Heist 030.png Gem Heist 031.png Gem Heist 032.png Gem Heist 033.png Gem Heist 034.png Gem Heist 035.png Gem Heist 036.png Gem Heist 037.png Gem Heist 038.png Gem Heist 039.png Gem Heist 040.png Gem Heist 041.png Gem Heist 042.png Gem Heist 043.png Gem Heist 044.png Gem Heist 045.png Gem Heist 046.png Gem Heist 047.png Gem Heist 048.png Gem Heist 049.png Gem Heist 050.png Gem Heist 051.png Gem Heist 052.png Gem Heist 053.png Gem Heist 054.png Gem Heist 055.png Gem Heist 056.png Gem Heist 057.png Gem Heist 058.png Gem Heist 059.png Gem Heist 060.png Gem Heist 061.png Gem Heist 062.png Gem Heist 063.png Gem Heist 064.png Gem Heist 065.png Gem Heist 066.png Gem Heist 067.png Gem Heist 068.png Gem Heist 069.png Gem Heist 070.png Gem Heist 071.png Gem Heist 072.png Gem Heist 073.png Gem Heist 074.png Gem Heist 075.png Gem Heist 076.png Gem Heist 077.png Gem Heist 078.png Gem Heist 079.png Gem Heist 080.png Gem Heist 081.png Gem Heist 082.png Gem Heist 083.png Gem Heist 084.png Gem Heist 085.png Gem Heist 086.png Gem Heist 087.png Gem Heist 088.png Gem Heist 089.png Gem Heist 090.png Gem Heist 091.png Gem Heist 092.png Gem Heist 093.png Gem Heist 094.png Gem Heist 095.png Gem Heist 096.png Gem Heist 097.png Gem Heist 098.png Gem Heist 099.png Gem Heist 100.png Gem Heist 101.png Gem Heist 102.png Gem Heist 103.png Gem Heist 104.png Gem Heist 105.png Gem Heist 106.png Gem Heist 107.png Gem Heist 108.png Gem Heist 109.png Gem Heist 110.png Gem Heist 111.png Gem Heist 112.png Gem Heist 113.png Gem Heist 114.png Gem Heist 115.png Gem Heist 116.png Gem Heist 117.png Gem Heist 118.png Gem Heist 119.png Gem Heist 120.png Gem Heist 121.png Gem Heist 122.png Gem Heist 123.png Gem Heist 124.png Gem Heist 125.png Gem Heist 126.png Gem Heist 127.png Gem Heist 128.png Gem Heist 129.png Gem Heist 130.png Gem Heist 131.png Gem Heist 132.png Gem Heist 133.png Gem Heist 134.png Gem Heist 135.png Gem Heist 136.png Gem Heist 137.png Gem Heist 138.png Gem Heist 139.png Gem Heist 140.png Gem Heist 141.png Gem Heist 142.png Gem Heist 143.png Gem Heist 144.png Gem Heist 145.png Gem Heist 146.png Gem Heist 147.png Gem Heist 148.png Gem Heist 149.png Gem Heist 150.png Gem Heist 151.png Gem Heist 152.png Gem Heist 153.png Gem Heist 154.png Gem Heist 155.png Gem Heist 156.png Gem Heist 157.png Gem Heist 158.png Gem Heist 159.png Gem Heist 160.png Gem Heist 161.png Gem Heist 162.png Gem Heist 163.png Gem Heist 164.png Gem Heist 165.png Gem Heist 166.png Gem Heist 167.png Gem Heist 168.png Gem Heist 169.png Gem Heist 170.png Gem Heist 171.png Gem Heist 172.png Gem Heist 173.png Gem Heist 174.png Gem Heist 175.png Gem Heist 176.png Gem Heist 177.png Gem Heist 178.png Gem Heist 179.png Gem Heist 180.png Gem Heist 181.png Gem Heist 182.png Gem Heist 183.png Gem Heist 184.png Gem Heist 185.png Gem Heist 186.png Gem Heist 187.png Gem Heist 188.png Gem Heist 189.png Gem Heist 190.png Gem Heist 191.png Gem Heist 192.png Gem Heist 193.png Gem Heist 194.png Gem Heist 195.png Gem Heist 196.png Gem Heist 197.png Gem Heist 198.png Gem Heist 199.png Gem Heist 200.png Gem Heist 201.png Gem Heist 202.png Gem Heist 203.png Gem Heist 204.png Gem Heist 205.png Gem Heist 206.png Gem Heist 207.png Gem Heist 208.png Gem Heist 209.png Gem Heist 210.png Gem Heist 211.png Gem Heist 212.png Gem Heist 213.png Gem Heist 214.png Gem Heist 215.png Gem Heist 216.png Gem Heist 217.png Gem Heist 218.png Gem Heist 219.png Gem Heist 220.png Gem Heist 221.png Gem Heist 222.png Gem Heist 223.png Gem Heist 224.png Gem Heist 225.png Gem Heist 226.png Gem Heist 227.png Gem Heist 228.png Gem Heist 229.png Gem Heist 230.png Gem Heist 231.png Gem Heist 232.png Gem Heist 233.png Gem Heist 234.png Gem Heist 235.png Gem Heist 236.png Gem Heist 237.png Gem Heist 238.png Gem Heist 239.png Gem Heist 240.png Gem Heist 241.png Gem Heist 242.png Gem Heist 243.png Gem Heist 244.png Gem Heist 245.png Gem Heist 246.png Gem Heist 247.png Gem Heist 248.png Gem Heist 249.png Gem Heist 250.png Gem Heist 251.png Gem Heist 252.png Gem Heist 253.png Gem Heist 254.png Gem Heist 255.png Gem Heist 256.png Gem Heist 257.png Gem Heist 258.png Gem Heist 259.png Gem Heist 260.png Gem Heist 261.png Gem Heist 262.png Gem Heist 263.png Gem Heist 264.png Gem Heist 265.png Gem Heist 266.png Gem Heist 267.png Gem Heist 268.png Gem Heist 269.png Gem Heist 270.png Gem Heist 271.png Gem Heist 272.png Gem Heist 273.png Gem Heist 274.png Gem Heist 275.png Gem Heist 276.png Gem Heist 277.png Gem Heist 278.png Gem Heist 279.png Gem Heist 280.png Gem Heist 281.png Gem Heist 282.png Gem Heist 283.png Gem Heist 284.png Gem Heist 285.png Анимации Head to PD's Zoo.gif PD's_Zoo_Opening_the_gate.gif Inside a PD's Zoo.gif Getting the lowdown from Sapphire.gif That's very reassuring.gif Holly Blue Agate appearing.gif Hmm. Chatty..gif Here's lookin' at you, Sapphire.gif Now you know how Alfred feels, Pearl.gif Ugh! How do you open this Stupid Door!.gif Red Eye in Gem Heist.gif Официальные арты Раскадровка TBA.png Промо-арты Gem Heist Hilary Florido Promo.jpg|«Gem Heist» промо-арт от Хилари Флоридо Модели TBA.png Фоны TBA.png Рисунки TBA.png Ошибки Gem Heist 142.png| 05:57 Когда Рубин говорит Голубому Агату о гравитационном двигателе, её самоцвет пропадает. Gem Heist 213.png| 08:36 Когда Голубой Агат приказывает двум аметистам взять Стивена в отсек ассимиляции, у Аметиста со сломанными зубами огранка самоцвета меняется с квадратной на гексагональную (шестиугольную). en:Gem Heist/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов